


Papa

by naths



Series: Superfamily [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: To call Tony, and Steve both daddy would be problematic, so Steve becomes Peters Papa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea of this cute little story came up while I wrote part one of the series. And because of this is a bit later then part one would end I had to write it now. I´m just a sucker at happy Stony and Superfamily!!

The first time Peter had called Steve daddy was a few months after Steve had moved in with Tony and the boy. It was an ordinary day Steve had the day off. It was 7:50 am, and he was making breakfast while Tony got dressed for work.

He hummed while frying bacon as he heard small footsteps coming from behind him as Peter was running towards him. Steve turned around and crouched down to catch the boy in his arms,

"Daddy, daddy!"  
the little boy exclaimed happily, and Steve froze surprised as Peter runs into him, catching him off guard what caused them to topple over with Steve landing on his back while Peter sprawled out on his chest, giggling before grabbing Steve´s face with both hands.

"Daddy! Play with me!"  
The boy demanded, and Steve looked at him a moment with wide eyes. Before tears formed in Steve´s eyes surprising Peter and himself when a sob left his throat.

 

Tony did his tie when he walked the hallway to the kitchen, smelling what suspiciously smelled like burned bacon.  
"Steve, honey. I think the bacon burned."  
He called out as he enters the kitchen, startled when he saw Steve lying on the kitchen floor, Peter sitting on his chest crying and looking at Tony before laying down on Steve again hugging his neck.

Steve rubbed the boy´s back, hugging him close to his chest, trying to calm Peter down. Through his sobs. Tony panicked as he rushed into the kitchen putting out the stove before kneeling down next to Steve.  
"What happened? Are you ok? Did you fell? Did you hurt your head?"  
he rumbled trying to look at Steve´s head as the other men sat back up again,

"Shh, Peter. Everything is fine. It´s fine sweetie."  
Steve tried to sooth the boy as he rubbed his own teary eyes. Tony was still panicking and confused beside them.  
"Steve! Talk to me, what happened?"  
he asked again, and Steve finally looked at his boyfriend as he kissed Peter´s forehead, tears still forming in his eyes.

"He called me dad."  
Steve said smiling brightly before turning to Peter again, taking the boys head in both hands rubbing away the tear streams with his thumbs.  
"Hey, sweetie, it´s ok. You made me very happy, okay?"  
he said, and Peter nodded before hugging Steve again, Tony still next to them stared in disbelieve,

"Oh my god, Steve! You scared the hell out of me."  
Tony huffed out, and Steve shot him an apologetic smile,  
"Sorry, I just got so overwhelmed at it."  
"You oversized softy."  
Tony grinned before kissing him on the lips then he stood back up again. Helping Steve, with Peter on his arm, to his feet,

"I guess, you are his dad too. He knows you nearly as long as he knows me. And he sees you now as often as me it just makes sense."  
Tony smiled petting Peters head fondly while Steve placed kisses all over Peters hair and forehead.  
"But it would be confusing when he calls us both Dad. And I was the dad first."  
Tony said, and Steve snorted at that,

"He could call you Papa instead."  
"Yeah,"  
Steve agreed,  
"I would like that. If it is okay with you?"  
he asked shyly at Tony who cupped on of Steve´s cheek, stroking Steve´s cheekbone with his thumb looking his straight in the eye.

"Steve Rogers, would you give me the honour of Peter calling you Papa?"  
he asked a bit teasing still smiling generously at his boyfriend, and Steve teared up again.  
"Yes."  
he breathly laughed,

"Heard that Peter?"  
Tony asked to make his son look up from Steve´s shoulder again, looking a bit confused.  
"You call me daddy and Steve Papa, ok?"  
he asked, but Peter still looked confused at his dad,  
"Daddy,"  
Tony said gesturing to himself,  
"Papa,"  
he smiled putting a hand on Steve´s chest.

Peter looked from Tony´s hand to Steve´s face, who smiled at him.  
"Papa?"  
he asked, and Steve nodded,  
"Yes. That´s right. Steve is your Papa."  
Tony assured the boy, and Peter stared at Steve processing the new found information before he exclaimed it happily.  
"Papa!"

And Steve hugged him again, looking at Tony,  
"I think I´ll start crying again,"  
he said, and Tony chuckled,  
"I have the feeling I should call the Kindergarten and tell them Peter isn´t coming today."  
Tony joked smiling fondly at Steve and Peter.

"Please do that."  
Steve nodded before lifting Peter over his head who squealed happily,  
"You staying home with Papa today."  
he smiled the brightest and happiest smile Tony had seen at his boyfriend, and Tony was sure one day he would marry this man.

 

Later the day, Tony smiled when Steve walked into his office with Peter on his hip to pick him up after work holding a cup of coffee to go for his boyfriend in his other hand.  
Tony stood up from his desk, walking over to Steve and Peter who both smiled at him,

"Hi, daddy."  
"Hi, sweet pea."  
Tony smiled kissing Peter´s cheek before leaning in to kiss Steve´s lips next.  
"Hi."  
he murmured against his boyfriend's mouth, taking the coffee from Steve´s hand when they ended the kiss.

"How was your day?"  
Steve asked softly, and Tony shrugged,  
"Normal. Boring meetings, Pepper scolding me for not doing my paperwork properly."  
he explained taking a sip from the cup and sighs in delight.

"How was yours?"  
he asked before turning to Peter,  
"What did you do with Papa all day?"  
"We visit aunt Nat,"  
Peter exclaimed,

"I needed to get some papers from the Café, and Natasha banned me after maybe the 10th time mentioning that Peter called me Dad and is calling me Papa now."  
Steve said with a little pout on his lips, and Tony chuckled,  
"Aww, how mean! If it cheers you up, I told it to everyone as well."

"Yeah, I know. We meet Pepper on the way up here. She congratulated me."  
Steve smiled before Peter grabbed his beard to get his Papa´s attention.  
"Papa, playground!"  
Peter whined, and Steve kissed his forehead,  
"Okay, Daddy just need to get ready."  
Steve said as he turned to Tony again,  
"I promised him to go to the playground, but we had to get you first,"  
he explains,

"Daddy! Hurry."  
Peter whined bouncing on Steve´s hip while looking at his Dad, who held his hands up defensively.  
"Okay, okay. I´ll pack everything together then we can go."  
Tony laughs rounding his desk again to finish up. A few moments later Tony slips his hand into Steve´s who lead their way to the playground while Peter told him what he did with his Papa at home.

When they arrived at the playground, Peter was already a happy, energetic bundle of joy. Steve let him down, and immediately Peter grabbed his hand to drag him onto it,  
"Come, Papa! Daddy!"  
the boy exclaimed, but Tony just waved at him letting go of Steve´s hand,  
"You go play with Papa, daddy´s gonna watch from over here."

"Hurry, Papa."  
Peter whined, and after a glance at Tony who smiled. Steve let Peter pull him on the Playground, and Tony watched as Steve chaste after Peter, who runs off to the climbing frames and swings.

After a while standing on the edge of the playground Tony sat over on a bench nearby. A few seconds later a woman with a baby carriage joint him, rocking it softly while looking out on the playground. Glancing his way a few times,  
"Which are your´s?"  
the woman then asked after a moment, and Tony looked at her with a friendly smile on his face before he looked back over to Steve and Peter.

"The big blonde climbing after the little brunette,"  
he said with a happy warmth settling in his chest,  
"Oh,"  
The woman said surprised, and Tony mentally steeled himself for being called out on his sexuality and how horrific it is to raise a child with same-sex parents.

But the woman just smiled back at him,  
"They look cute together."  
"Yeah, they do."  
Tony also smiled letting go of the breath he held,  
"Which one is your´s?"  
he asked looking back at the playground, not many children were there and he didn´t recognise any new faces.

"She is my only child."  
The woman smiled while she leans a bit into her carriage to stroke the baby´s face fondly, and Tony could get a better glimpse at the baby too.  
"She´s a beautiful one."  
"Thank you."

"How old?"  
"Six months."  
"So little, yet so beautiful."  
Tony said in awe, and the woman chuckled,  
"You got yourself a little handsome over there too. Two I might add."

"Thanks. Peter is my biological son, and he called my boyfriend Dad the first time this morning. And you won´t believe it, but the big guy started to cry. It was adorable."  
he said smiling fondly at his boyfriend and son.

"It´s nice to know that there are men out there who aren´t afraid of raising a child. Even if it isn´t their own."  
the woman replied sadly, and Tony looked at her surprised,  
"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to sound bitter. I think it´s great that your boyfriend looks so natural with your son."

Tony eyed her for a moment,  
"Her father isn´t around, isn´t he?"  
he asked carefully, and the woman looked even sadder at her daughter.  
"No. Facing the responsibility was too much for him. He decided that he was too young for being a father."  
She explained, and Tony felt horrible for guessing the right thing.

"I´m sorry."  
"Oh, don´t be. We don´t need him. I can take care of her myself."  
she smiled as she looked up at Tony again,  
"You are a strong person."  
Tony admired her, and the woman just shrugged,  
"Maybe. But she´s my first child, and I´m always worrying if I do it right or not."

"Same."  
Tony chuckled before a thought crossed his mind,  
"Do we maybe know each other? I have a strange feeling that I know you. I´m Tony by the way."  
he said holding out his hand to the woman next to him.

"I don´t think so, Tony."  
the woman answers with a smile, taking Tony´s offered hand,  
"I´m Susan."  
"Rogers? Susan Rogers?"  
"No,"  
the woman laughs,  
"Wagner,"  
she answers, and Tony thought for a moment before he apologetically smiled at Susan. 

"No, we didn't know each other then. What a real pity."  
"It is."  
Susan smiled before she stood back up,  
"I Should bring her home. It was nice talking to you, Tony. Maybe we will run into each other again."

"I´ll hope so."  
Tony said smiling before both waved goodbye, and a bit later Susan was gone, and Tony had his phone out in a second, determined. He was so into his phone that he didn´t notice Steve and Peter coming his way.

"Got the number of some single mothers?"  
Steve asked jokingly, and Tony looked up at him smiling softly.  
"Not exactly."  
Tony grinned as he stood up,  
"I have to do something through real quick,"  
he said leaning in to kiss Steve´s lips then Peter´s cheek, who´s head laid on Steve´s shoulder.

Tony wind his arm around Steve´s waist who laid his free arm around Tony´s shoulder, pressing his boyfriend closer to his side. And after a Second of snuggling Tony went back to his phone, Steve pressed another kiss on his hair while standing there waiting for Tony to finish whatever he was doing.

"Done!"  
Tony announced a moment later, pleased with himself, grinning up at Steve who kissed his forehead,  
"Can we go now? Peter´s sleepy and I have to make dinner soon."  
"Yes, we can go home now."  
Tony agreed, hugging Steve´s middle before they start to walk off the Playground.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night when Tony climbed into bed with Steve, who set his book aside as Tony laid himself at his boyfriend's side, to trail his fingers through Tony´s hair.   
Tony sighs relaxing a bit more, and Steve smiled before he picked up on the sorrow in Tony´s posture. He had noticed over dinner that Tony had something on his mind and wanted to wait until the other men spoke up, but to see the uncomfortable linger in Tony´s eyes was enough for Steve.

"What's wrong, honey?"  
he asked softly, and Tony quickly glanced up before focusing on a spot opposite the room again, snuggling even closer, and Steve put his arm tighter around Tony to offer security.  
"Something is eating up on you, do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don´t know,"  
Tony whispers raspy, and Steve looked down at him surprised to see tears forming in Tony´s eyes now.

"You don´t have to,"  
Steve replied immediately placing a kiss on Tony´s hair,  
"I love you, babe. I´m here."  
he assured while hugging his boyfriend, and Tony cling to him for a moment.

"There was a young mother on the playground, Susan, Susan Wagner. With her six months old daughter. She was such a beautiful baby I should have asked for her name."  
Tony began to speak quivering in his voice,  
"Do you know them?"  
Steve asked confused,  
"No, but that's not the point."  
Tony breaths out, steeling himself for what he would say next, and Steve starts to worry a bit.

"We talked about you and Peter, about the fact he calls you Papa. And she told me the father of her daughter has no interest in being a dad. That he thought he was too young for being a father, and I thought how can someone look at this beautiful, small and innocent girl and be like no, don´t want it..."  
his voice broke, and his tears flew over his cheeks as his grip on Steve shirts tightened while Steve hugs him closer to his chest so that Tony half laid on him.

"But then I realised something,"  
Tony said while he sat up to look at Steve who pulled his boyfriend immediately onto his lap to hold him as more tears made their way down Tony´s face.  
"I have no right to judge someone for their decisions when I would have done the same three year´s ago with Peter..."  
Tony broke off to cover his face with his hands while his body shook from heartbreaking sobs. 

For a moment Steve was at a loss, he didn´t know what he should do, or how he could comfort Tony. So he did the only thing he could think of and pulled Tony in for an embrace, and let his boyfriend cry on his shoulder while he stroked his back.  
He knew Tony still felt insecure about being a father figure for Peter, even when he did a good job. But Steve also knew Tony took every negative comment about him being a father way too personal, although they weren´t true. And Tony Stark himself was his biggest enemy at that topic.

"It´s fine, Tony..."  
Steve tried to calm him as Tony pushed himself a bit away to angrily look at Steve, who knew that his boyfriend's anger wasn´t meant for him.  
"No! It´s not."  
Tony spat out,  
"How can somebody abandon their own child? How can you call yourself a parent when you missed more of your child´s life then you witnessed?"

"Stop right there!"  
Steve demanded as he cupped Tony´s face with his hands, and Tony closed his mouth taken aback by his boyfriend's demeanour. And Steve´s face softened a second later again while he rubbed away the tear streams under Tony´s eyes with his thumbs.

"You are a great Dad, Tony. You love Peter like nothing else on the world and Peter loves you nearly twice as much. He looks up to you, to his Dad, you should hear him talking when you´re not around. Daddy here, daddy there. Daddy would like that, can we draw for daddy, we should read with daddy!"  
Steve said with a smile on his face before he sadly sighs,

"And I know you will still beat yourself up for a possible decision you may or may not have made back then. And I will be here for you to remind you that when Peter needed his father, you stood up for him even when you were scared. You have to see that Tony. You try your best, and you are doing a great job. That´s the important part."

"But I missed his first two years, his first steps, his first words. His baby years!"  
Tony whispers broken, and with new tears in his eyes and it broke Steve´s heart to see his boyfriend so sad.  
"I know, and I´m so sorry for that. But that wasn´t a choice that you made."  
Steve replied pressing a kiss on Tony´s forehead before pulling him back into a hug, and Tony snuggled closer.

"It feels like cheating. Like I skipped the hardest part, the sleepless nights, the diapers and stuff, and also the important things."  
"Puberty is still ahead of you."  
Steve said to lighten the mood, and Tony had to smile at that,

"Also, so many more first´s. His first day of school and college, his first try to ride a bike, his first love, first girl- or boyfriend. You will teach him how to drive, how to use technology, to hack a computer even if you shouldn´t. You will have your first fight with him, but in the end, both of you will come around because you love each other so much. You will see him built his own life and family, and maybe one day you will see what positive influence you have on him. I truly hope you will see that someday."

Slowly and every so careful Tony sat back up again to look Steve on the eye, tracing his hands through Steve´s hair, down his neck where they hold him firmly before Tony leaned in to press a very soft and tender kiss on Steve´s lips.

"I love you, Steve Rogers."  
Tony says with all the warmth of his feelings as he smiled at the other men,  
"And I love you."  
Steve smiled back, and Tony leaned forward again to press their foreheads together, still holding eye contact with Steve.

"Will you be there to witness all of that with me?"  
he asked so unsurely and hopeful at the same time, so broken, and beautiful, that it was Steve´s turn to tear up.   
"As long as you have me, yes."  
Steve answers and Tony kissed him again, deepening the kiss but keep it still gentle and tender. When they parted, they smiled at each other for a moment. 

"This was a very emotional day."  
Steve grinned, and Tony nodded,  
"Yeah,"  
Steve watched his boyfriend a second,  
"Do you want to sleep with Peter in your arms?"  
he asked, and Tony´s face lit up at the idea,  
"Yes, please,"  
he answers as he climbed off of Steve, who slipped out of bed,

"I´ll get him."  
Steve chuckled, and a few minutes later he stood in front of Peter´s bed. Patting the little boy´s back gently who stirred awake after a moment,  
"Hey, buddy."  
Steve said while Peter opened his eyes to look at his Papa,

"Sorry to wake you, sweetie. Daddy feel´s a bit insecure, and needs your hugs."  
he apologised as Peter hold his arms out sleepily to get picked up by Steve.  
He smiled at the boy as he lifted him up in his arms. Humming as he carried the boy to his parent's bedroom while Peter napped at his shoulder.

Tony smiled at them when Steve got back with a half-asleep Peter in his arms. He took his son who sleepily grabbed Tony´s tank top,  
"Daddy... sleep."  
the little boy mumbled at his chest, and Tony had to swallow a chuckle,  
"Yes, sweetie. We are going to sleep now."  
he smiled kissing Peter´s hair while Steve climbed into bed behind him, switching off the light before letting his arms slide around Tony´s waist.

"Thank you,"  
Tony whispers as he leaned closer,  
"Anything for you, love."  
Steve said as he closed his eyes, and rest with his little family in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. Maybe give me some comments if you like, and thanks for reading.


End file.
